


Christmas Gift

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 am idea, F/F, Kink, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lena could not believe what was under her tree when she woke up on Christmas Day





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to the fandom. On behalf of His Noodly Goodness, The Flying Spaghetti Monster, allow me to wish you Happy Holidays!

Lena yawned as she walked towards her kitchen to make some coffee, the habit she’d developed of being up first thing in the morning not letting her sleep in as she would’ve wished to. She hummed a Christmas Carol as she prepared the coffee pot and made plans to review some projects and plan a few others for when the holiday season was over and everyone went back to their normal lives.

Lena absentmindedly prepared her coffee and stood there in an awkward silence as she waited for the coffee to cool down enough that it was drinkable, the low hum of the microwave as it heated the breakfast prepared for her the evening before all that could be heard in her penthouse. After giving it a testing sip, she decided it was good enough to drink and took it along with her breakfast to the dining table, scoffing at the thought of having to eat with that horrid thing in her vicinity.

She was no Grinch, but the thought of the Christmas Tree her house workers had put up in an attempt to give the penthouse a more home-like feeling made her roll her eyes and had it not been because of Kara’s amazement at how ‘ _pretty_ ’ it was, she would’ve have had the thing sent to an orphanage.

She sauntered over to the dining table and all but tossed both items in her hands on top of it when a package wrapped in neat blue and red caught her attention. Lena walked towards the tree and knelt down to pick it up, recognizing the seal that stood out from the card in the gift bow as that of the House of El.

It was rather small and very light, crossing out bombs but not anthrax or anything poisonous and cringed at the fact she had grabbed the thing with her bare hands. Sighing, she decided that she already had had her fill of assassination attempts for the year and that it wouldn’t be that bad to spend New Year’s Eve in the hospital if it came to it and went along to treat the package as if it was a normal one and not a security threat.

She read the card with a confused expression in her face and felt a knot form in the mouth of her stomach as she took in what it referred to:

‘ _Santa’s Little Helper told me you asked for these. After some hesitation, I decided to send these because you’re worth it. However it makes me wonder if this doesn’t land you in the Naughty List-Supergirl_ ’

Kara had insisted in knowing what Lena wanted for Christmas over a couple drinks a week ago and in a moment of drunken humor she said it, thinking it had been very clear she was joking. Kara’s bewildered expression had been worth it at the time but now Lena was starting to think the blonde had gotten the last laugh.

‘ _Supergirl’s tights-_ ’ Lena remembered saying, watching Kara’s eye grow wide and the reporter losing three shades of color ‘ _Or pantyhose. Whatever she wears under that skirt of hers that makes her legs look so-_ ’ Lena bit her lips teasingly and ran her tongue over them as she lifted one eyebrow, making Kara blush as red as Supergirl’s cape and Lena thought her joke had landed when Kara just started giggling nervously after realizing it was a joke and Lena laughed along with her friend.

But the card referred to this moment, because what other person could pass as Santa’s Little Helper that knows someone who favors red and blue and an S-shaped symbol.

‘ _Maybe it’s a joke. Or a pair of brand new stockings and a note that says “I buy this brand”’_ Lena rationalized as she peeled off the wrappings hurriedly and opened the little box to discover a bunched up piece of black pantyhose.

Lena dropped it and nervously paced in a little circle in front of her Christmas gift, running a hand over her face and ultimately slapped herself hard, trying to convince herself it wasn’t a dream and that Kara had somehow gotten Supergirl to hand over the piece of her suit that covered what Lena ached to touch and lick more than anything in this world.

Her breathing came in short and her heart beat skyrocketed and Lena decided to give it a final test of authenticity; kneeling down to pick the present and lifting it up to her nose, not having the courage to touch the pantyhose.

She took in a long sniff and muttered under hear breath “Fuck me, these are hers”

Lena had a crush on the hero, she had admitted that much. Whether it was the raw she embodied, the beautiful body she had or the lovely person she was, Lena couldn’t point what drew her to the hero but Lena definitely lusted for the alien and would gladly take her out for dinner and a then offer her a nightcap in the penthouse, wearing black, lacy lingerie under her dress just in case Supergirl was interested in more than alcohol.

Lena also had a mind that picked up even the smallest of details and the smell of the Maiden of Steel was one in a kind: Flowery and gentle, yet powerful as an atomic explosion and it seemed to be engraved in Lena’s mind and dreams, especially the ones that came to her when she felt lonely.

Lena looked around nervously and wanted to shout at Kara for telling Supergirl of this and at the same time she felt like kissing her friend and opening all those boxes locked away in the deepest parts of her mind.

What admiration she felt for Supergirl, what desire lived within Lena to be bent at the will of the Kryptonian and taken to the 9th heaven of pleasure by the Last Daughter of Krypton were matched with a tenderness for the reporter and a dark will to bend Kara Danvers over a table and fuck the woman blind and then cuddle and kiss her and have with her ever single gentle care she could think of in a dark cycle of thoughts in which Lena lusted and loved Kara but wished to be bent and fucked by Supergirl as hard and wildly as the hero could take a human to then be taken care of by the strong woman that had saved the world repeatedly.

Lena felt her heart shoot up to her throat and went for her phone, hand shaking as she texted Kara:

_Santa left something quite peculiar in my stocking. Or should I say Supergirl and pantyhose? What did you told her?_

Lena watched her phone with wide eyes and an impatient feeling running wild in her mind that grew worse when she saw dots that gave away Kara typing her response.

_Good morning! I-uh-It was awkward but I told her what you wanted in a moment of honesty and she insisted you’d have them. I’m in equal parts interested to know what you’re gonna do with those and at the same time I really am afraid to ask._

Lena swallowed heavily and asked what she’d been wondering for a while now. She was afraid to ask it out of fear of what a double heartbreak would do to her, but she really had to know.

_Moment of honesty? You and her are…close?_

Lena’s tongue ran slowly over her lower lip as she visualized the scenarios this could turn into and decided that if it came to it she’d just take the loss and walk it off with that Brazilian escort Lena had taken a liking to eagle-spread in her King sized bed and work her strap game on.

_Even Superheroes need pep talks here and there…We’re not dating or something, if that’s what you’re asking._

The reply popped up in her phone and Lena smiled as she texted her friend a last message before going for the best case scenario.

_Please do let her know I loved it and that it’s rude to break into my house and leave the present but not the cookies-_

Lena stopped and thought better of what she was typing: She wasn’t going to close one door because she’d gotten away with this. Kara did not need to know and Lena did not wanted to even hint at what she was about to do. Thus she erased the message and typed a new one as she sauntered leisurely towards her bedroom, pantyhose under her arm and cunt growing wet by the second.

_You and I need to talk about over sharing. Not mad, but this will make for awkward conversation and do remember her pedestal is still rather broken after the affair with the Kryptonite._

* * *

Kara read the message with a heavy heart. She’d gone and left that present under Lena’s tree on a whim and an attempt at starting a path towards reconciliation between Lena and Supergirl but as she re-read the message once more she cursed under her breath and decided that next year she’d just get Lena a teddy bear or something like that.

Kara’s heart was popping out of her chest due to the nervousness the first message had produced in her and tuned in her favorite station in the universe to tranquilize herself: Lena’s steady heartbeat that had lulled her to sleep in countless occasions.

But when she tuned in, all she heard was erratic and rushed pumps of a muscle in clear distress and was almost out the window, thinking Lena was in danger when the moan reached her ears and almost made her crash against the wall that viewed towards the city’s skyline.

‘ _Kara_ ’ Lena’s voice came to her ears in a moan so erotic Kara mistook it for porn had it not been because she recognized the voice as that of Lena’s.

‘ _Kara, please more_ ’ Lena’s voice begged and the hero’s stomach did summersaults

‘ _Supergirl-I want to taste you_ ’ Lena said and Kara’s eyes shot wide at the implications in such a simple phrase, carelessly said in a moment of privacy that Kara shouldn’t not have been privy to: Lena did not know Kara Danvers and Supergirl, Lena was interested in women sexually and Lena was interested in both Supergirl and Kara Danvers in a sexual way enough to entertain the idea of a threesome as part of her sexual fantasies.

Kara felt weak and her knees about to give under her and undressed in a flash, but rather than going back into her pajamas, she took a seat in her couch naked as the day she was born and took in her own arousal running rampant and sending lightning after lightning of desire all over her body.

Kara knew she had to stop listening, she knew it was wrong to still be listening as Lena moaned and whimpered, her hand most likely working between Lena’s legs to bring the billionaire to orgasm and release.

But Kara did not felt like being particularly good and laid down on her couch, not even thinking that was where she had had very tender moments with her sister, and touched herself slowly and tenderly, daydreaming it was Lena’s hands teasing her wet folds and Lena’s mouth tasting her.

Kara was so aroused (or Lena liked it so slow) that they finished at the same time, even with Lena’s head start and without knowing it both women shared a moment separated by a city, a moment of tenderness in which both wished that the other was with them, on top of them, loving them and looking into their eyes tenderly, wishing each other a merry Christmas and sealing the wish with a tender kiss that promised more once they got their strength back and had eaten breakfast.

The synchrony of it all increased when both women fell asleep and their last words before going under was the other woman’s name, whispered like a prayer of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other stories! I've got 76 and I'm hopeful one (or more) will catch you attention!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At The Strike Of Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253311) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)




End file.
